


Budding Romance

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Softness, meet cute, pet owner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Daisy yanked free and charged down the sidewalk, knocking a tall thin man over. Aziraphale ran to catch up, already apologizing profusely.“I’m terribly sorry!” He exclaimed as he reached the man and his dog who was vigorously licking his face. “This is so unlike her! She’s usually ever so well behaved!”The man was sitting on the ground and staring at Daisy from behind sunglasses which had been knocked eschew. “Daisy?” He muttered, slightly stunned.This was enough to halt Aziraphale’s fretting and sheepish apologies. “You know my dog?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	Budding Romance

Aziraphale was startled from his reading by a bark. He peered over his glasses to see Daisy standing there, leash in her mouth and stubby tail wagging furiously. He set down the book and glanced at the clock. “That late already? I’m sorry dear girl.” With a sigh, he got up from the comfy armchair and was soon out the door of the shop. 

A few blocks away Daisy started pulling, which was very unusual. She was a sweet, well-behaved dog. Aziraphale doubted he’d be able to handle any other kind. But now, she was whining and trying desperately to get free. She didn’t even act this way when she saw a squirrel. 

Aziraphale was strong, but 100 pounds of determined rottweiler could get the best of even him. Daisy yanked free and charged down the sidewalk, knocking a tall thin man over. Aziraphale ran to catch up, already apologizing profusely. 

“I’m terribly sorry!” He exclaimed as he reached the man and his dog who was vigorously licking his face. “This is so unlike her! She’s usually ever so well behaved!” 

The man was sitting on the ground and staring at Daisy from behind sunglasses which had been knocked askew. “Daisy?” He muttered, slightly stunned. 

This was enough to halt Aziraphale’s fretting and sheepish apologies. “You know my dog?” 

The man looked up at Aziraphale and fell silent. A look of awe crossed his face as he gazed up at Aziraphale backlit by the setting sun, as if he’d just seen an angel. 

He blinked several times before fixing his glasses and regaining his composure. “Yeah, I fostur ‘em. Animals. Raised a pup just like her four or five years ago. But she can’t be the same one. Too much of a coincidence.” 

“Why, it’s not a coincidence at all dear boy. That must be why she was so excited to see you!”

Crowley ruffled the dog’s fur and scratched behind her ears, still getting a face full of dog slobber for his trouble. “Could be” he allowed. 

Aziraphale watched the dark-clad stranger fuss over his dog and talk to her in a soft baby talk voice. He wouldn’t have pegged such a cool man in those too skinny jeans with that spiky hair as such a softie. It was quite an endearing sight. 

“It’s nice.” The stranger eventually stood up looking embarrassed. “To see one of them again. I never get to.” He turned to go.

“Do you have any animals at home right now?” Aziraphale blurted out, unwilling to see him go for some reason.

Crowley turned back and pulled a phone from his pocket. “Just one, a stray I found.” He showed Aziraphale a picture of the grumpiest cat he had ever seen. “Blossom.” Daisy nuzzled into his hand and he began absentmindedly petting her as he talked. 

“Oh, do you name all your fosters after flowers? That’s really sweet.”

“Uh.” The man blushed. “All after plants anyway, yeah.” 

The man patted Daisy’s head. “Be good, baby girl.” He muttered to her before turning to go again.

“Um!” Aziraphale panicked. He couldn’t just let this handsome stranger walk out of his life. “Let me buy you coffee. To apologize for… knocking you over and all.”

“Hm? Nah, you don’t owe me anything.”

“No, but, well.” Aziraphale’s smile fell. Coffee with himself must not be interesting to him. Oh well. “Of course. Silly me.” 

Crowley looked back, puzzled expression fading as he realized what was going on. He leaned against a wall trying to look suave, dog drool still on his face, and sunglasses slightly crooked. “But if you’re asking me on a date, I’d be happy to.”

Aziraphale brightened. “Wonderful! I know this lovely little cafe we can go to that allows dogs, so you can see Daisy again too.” 

Crowley smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. To see her again. And you.” He shut his mouth, before he could say anything else embarrassing. 

Aziraphale wiggled in delight, matching Daisy’s wagging tail. Both men turn away, continuing their separate walks with matching smiles. 

As he retreated, Aziraphale thought he heard a soft “wahoo” in the distance.


End file.
